


【All德】斯莱特林围捕行动9

by EpiskeyundMisletoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 强制, 道具
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpiskeyundMisletoe/pseuds/EpiskeyundMisletoe
Summary: 奥利弗·伍德手把手教导德拉科·马尔福“骑”专属火弩箭。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Other(s)
Kudos: 64





	【All德】斯莱特林围捕行动9

趁着德拉科失神的瞬间，伍德又拿了两个金飞贼，就着还没有缩紧的肛门快速地塞入，两个金飞贼像是有吸引力一样纷纷嗡嗡震着钻开黏腻柔嫩的肠肉，想要和深处的第一个金飞贼汇合。  
金飞贼旋转震动着，细嫩的肉壁被复杂的凸起的花纹勾刮，其中一颗正好卡在了前列腺的位置，敏感的凸起被这样剧烈的刺激，让德拉科浑身触电一样痉挛起来，那颗金飞贼被凸起卡住，更加急切地在肠肉里横冲直撞地挣扎，拉扯着肉壁和前列腺，猛烈地快感暴风一般袭击着他的神经，让德拉科原本被过度使用的阴茎颤动着立了起来。  
“啊啊啊啊啊————快停下……啊哈呃呃……快让它们停下…呜呜呜呃……呼…嗯……”  
德拉科崩溃地尖叫着哭泣，泪水大颗大颗地顺着他因为强烈的性刺激涨红的脸颊滚落。  
伍德着迷一样地欣赏着德拉科淫乱的样子，他的双手因为激动险些让手里剩下的金飞贼掉到地上，他用颤抖着的手指捏着金飞贼，接着一颗一颗地往德拉科因为被撑开而无法闭合的肛门里塞入。  
“你真是太美了，宝贝，你太美了…全都给你，好好地吃下去，让你吃的饱饱的…”  
伍德无视狂乱地摇头拒绝的德拉科，喃喃地自言自语着，眼神狂热。  
德拉科的肠道里已经被七颗金飞贼撑得满满当当，它们互相冲挤摩擦，把最里面的那颗推到即使是马人也没有进入过的深处。德拉科浑身都泛起粉红，穴口高频率地收缩，香汗淋漓，被这样深入地侵入肠道激得他翻起白眼，他仰着头向上弓起腰肢无意识地从软垫上抬起屁股摆动起来，作出迎合雄性奸淫的姿态，水润粉嫩的嘴唇无力地张开却因为太过于强烈的刺激只能发出细微的嗬嗬声，晶莹的唾液顺着嘴角滑落，前面的阴道口呼吸般开合着吐着淫水。  
伍德伸出手指轻轻按压了一下肛门口探出一点的金飞贼，感觉肠道确实无法再承受更多的负荷，他舔了舔嘴唇，野蛮地扯下自己的裤子，扶着早就鼓胀到不行的粗长阴茎缓缓地插进德拉科淫水直淌的阴道里，伍德的阴茎头部有些上翘的弧度，硕大的龟头顶起阴道深处的软肉，把生殖腔口附近撑地更开，他隔着被撑涨到极限的肉壁感受到下方肠道里激烈地挣动的七颗金飞贼，伍德温柔的表象被空气里弥漫的惑人的香甜味道彻底撕碎，他凶狠地咬咬牙，然后按着德拉科的肩膀狂野地抽送起来。  
“嗯……你比我想象中还要美味，我的马尔福少爷。”  
伍德低下头吸吮掉德拉科流出的唾液，感觉到小腹处突然一阵湿濡，德拉科被插得射了出来。伍德新奇地看着颤巍巍地吐着精液的白嫩阴茎，更加用力地变换着角度顶动。  
“你真是个天生给人操的小母狗。”伍德感受着高潮过后更加柔软湿润的肉壁感叹。  
“呼呼……唔……啊…”  
德拉科似乎筋疲力竭，没有理会伍德语言上的羞辱，他任由伍德在自己阴道里狂乱地抽插，他被肠道里的金飞贼折磨得抽走了力气，只能微弱地喘息着啜泣，细细密密的快感把他淹没，让他像个淫乱的娼妓一样随着伍德的抽插频率迎合地摇动他的屁股，淫水被打成泡沫咕啾咕啾地被从交合处的缝隙里挤压出来，肛门处也一滴一滴地淌着肠液。  
伍德感觉自己一直引以为傲的自制力被身下低吟着迎合他的斯莱特林青年烧得干干净净，他精心计划的，期待了这么久的马尔福少爷，就这样被束缚着四肢毫无反抗能力地大张着双腿任由他肆意操弄阴部，对方柔软的肠道里还塞着自己最爱的魁地奇金飞贼，伍德感觉自己的阴茎涨到就要爆发，他深深地顶进德拉科的体内，撞击已经开了小口生殖腔口，不断地碾压那一处，直到生殖腔口终于被他的顶撞征服，乖巧地张开迎接雄性阴茎的侵犯。  
“不要……呜呜呜呜……太深了……太深了……呜呜呜哼呃……不要再插了…”  
德拉科感受到伍德正在试图把硕大的龟头顶进他敏感至极的生殖腔里，沙哑着喉咙哭叫求饶。  
伍德的汗水从精壮的上身滴落到德拉科皮肤上，他把头埋在德拉科因为哭泣剧烈起伏的胸肌上，狂乱地舔吻啃噬德拉科饱满的肌肉和圆润的乳头。然后猛的挺身把性器的前半段彻底插进德拉科的生殖腔里，释放出大量浓稠的精液。  
“啊啊啊啊啊——”  
生殖腔内射的刺激超出了德拉科的承受范围，他像个濒死的鱼一样尖叫着狠狠地向上弹起想要逃开，又因为被束缚住四肢只能抽搐着被迫让伍德把精液灌进他的生殖腔。  
“看看你淫乱的样子，你太棒了…呼……宝贝……”  
释放过后的伍德拔出自己的阴茎，轻轻地抚开德拉科湿哒哒黏在脸上的头发，满目温柔地从上到下抚摸德拉科细滑温暖的身体，又发狠地大力揉捏掐弄，留下一道道红痕。后穴的金飞贼还在锲而不舍地震动着往里钻动摩擦，德拉科哭得上气不接下气地喘息，迎接受孕的生理反应让他的阴道里排出更多黏稠的爱液，像失禁一样汩汩顺着无法闭合的阴道口往外淌，把椅子的软垫打湿了个透。  
“我知道你也很喜欢魁地奇，斯莱特林可爱的找球手。”  
伍德迷恋地爱抚德拉科颤动的细腰说，“第一次看你上场，我就想这样，把金飞贼狠狠地塞进你的身体里，宝贝，你不该用手去抓它，你要是掰开自己的屁股，这些小东西不需要你找，都会自己迫不及待地钻进去。”  
“你…嗝呃…你胡说……呼呃呃…呜嗝…”  
德拉科被他露骨的话形容得打着哭隔羞耻泪眼朦胧地反驳。  
“宝贝，看在你让我很开心，我还有个好东西送给你。你一定很喜欢骑飞天扫帚吧，嗯？这里放着我特意给你定制的火弩箭。”  
伍德说着伸手，房间墙壁上的一个柜子里飞出来一把崭新的火弩箭，伍德大手一伸把它牢牢抓住。  
那个火弩箭上没有脚踏，也没有座椅咒，在本来应该坐人的地方高高地竖着一根粗大的木质假阴茎。


End file.
